For the Love of God
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Soul just wants to have a normal 'special time' with Kid, but there are always the usual interruptions. Death The Kid x Soul (KidSoul) Yaoi


**All I am thinking is 'why?'**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ngh... Ah... Ha..." The low moaning audibly became louder but it was stifled by a pillow. Two figures were moving quite intimately on a shaking and slightly squeaking bed. Any light was off and the curtains were drawn from each window, maybe to set a mood. It is a good thing that Liz and Patty are not home, because the idea of Kid participating in such an activity was surely teasable.

The bodies suddenly shudder as their climaxes reach them a bit too early for their liking. Many moments after their orgasm, the bodies collapse under the blankets in a sweating and panting heap.

"How long... was that?" Soul breathed and Kid, who panting beside him, frowned.

"Eleven minutes and twelve seconds."

"Oh give me a break..." Soul muttered and felt arms wrap around his waist.

"One more."

"No way!"

"We were only two minutes and fourty-eight seconds longer."

"Kid, this is the third time we tried to get exactly eight minutes. There is no way in hell I'm doing it again." Kid sighed and rested his chin on Soul's shoulder blade from behind in a spooning position.

"Can we at least go again for an even number?"

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're not even doing the work." This made Soul blush angrily.

"Oh well excuse _me_ for having to endure being rammed into for nearly three hours straight. I'm the one that ends up in pain in the morning, you know."

"... Can we still go once more?"

"Christ Kid, maybe tomorow."

"But that means we only did it three times."

"So?"

"That's an odd number."

Soul mumbled darkly to himself and ignored Kid's poking. All he wanted to do was just sleep in for the whole day...

"Are you relaxed?" Kid whispered in his ear and Soul resisted the urge to shudder.

"Y-Yeah... why?"

"Good." Then in a moment, Kid was on top of him and alligning himself before Soul could react.

"Kid!" Soul screamed when said male thrust in quickly.

"What?" The meister responded calmly while feeling himself harden again. He wasted no time to plunging back into the wet warmth, feeling Soul hold onto his biceps.

"God... I'm going to-ngh.. Kill you!"

"You do that." Kid dismissed and thrust deeper, hearing Soul's moans differ from his previous protests. Soul's legs parted more as Kid slammed into the scythe more forcefully. Soul then clawed the sheets and arched off the bed as his very sensitive prostate was hit hard repetitively.

"Ah! Fuck! Damn you..!" Soul cursed and Kid only sat up more while and snapped his hips faster against Soul's pelvic. He huffed while staring down at Soul's flushed expression with narrowed eyes before holding a leg down to push in more deeply. "Oh God!"

"... You're not thinking about Black Star, are you?" Kid muttered breathlessly, that title brining up unwanted accusations.

"What the- why the hell would I!?" Soul yelled with a bewildered look.

"Nothing..." Kid let his harsh thrusts show his possessiveness. His partner collapsed back on the bed while desperately grasping the sheets.

 _7:45... 7:46... 7:47..._

 _'Three more minutes.'_ Kid thought to himself and leaned down to plunge deeper. As expected, lean legs wrapped around his waist while nails clawed his back but he could care less about that. Not when this was their last chance to hit the perfect number. He looked down and grind into Soul as he listened to the squelching of their love-making.

"Kid! Kid! I-!" Soul was suddenly flipped over on his stomach and moaned loudly when Kid suddenly thrust back in. The weapon gasped and whined as Kid held his wrists and trapped his whole body as he was being taken. He rolled his hips back against Kid's short and wet thrusts. Their balls made sticky contact as the meister's long member managed to completely impale itself each time in the tight, pink puckered entrance.

Soul gnawed on his pillow as Kid gave hot breaths on the sensitive part of his neck. He loved being dominated by Kid. To feel his warm body against his and have his chilly, forceful soul take over his. It was natural as a weapon to submit to the meister but Kid was a different case.

"Kid..." Soul whispered while leaning his head up, moaning louder as he was being grind into. Kid leaned down instantly and captured his bruised lips. Both pairs of lips smacked wetly and tongue swirled sloppily as they continued to move passionately.

"Mm... Soul-"

"Hey guys!" Liz suddenly greeted while slamming the door open with her sister. Soul let out the most unmanliest squeak and quickly dove down to hide his head under Kid's chest. The shinigami, however, was absolutely livid.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

Liz's mouth was hung open while Patty giggled madly on the ground. The eldest finally felt her heart beat again and faintly shut her mouth. She knew she had interrupted a very important matter since Kid looked as though he wished for her to just drop dead and Soul was hiding his naked body.

"I-I didn't... We just... Ah..."

"If you don't have anything to say-"

"We wanted to see if you would cook dinner since we are getting tired of take-out!" Patty interrupted. Liz quickly nodded but have a sly smile.

"Yeah. But we can clearly see you are busy so..."

"Damn right I am. We're trying to orgasm in exactly eight minutes." Soul groaned while flushing and tried to hide himself even more as Patty bursted out laughing and Liz used the wall to support herself. "Now if you don't mind. We have exactly one minute and forty-three seconds left."

"Don't wanna keep you waiting then..." Liz weakly said before quickly leaving, her sister shutting the door behind them. Once he knew for sure they were not eavesdropping, Soul sat up and crossed his arms.

"Did you really have to say that?"

"Say what?" Kid asked dazedly and winced when Soul pinched his cheek hard.

"All that embarrassing stuff! It's bad enough they caught us, imagine what they'll say to everyone. Especially Black Star!"

"What else could I say? That we weren't having sex?" Soul flushed once more and pinched the other cheek harshly.

"I don't understand how you can say all those terms so easily. I thought you were some saint or something." Kid raised an eyebrow.

"I am human, I can say a lot of terms."

"Like what?" Seeing as the shinigami was actually serious and getting ready, Soul instantly placed a finger to his lips and sighed before looking up at the ceiling.

"What now? I'm not in the mood to do this stupid crap again..."

"But we didn't cu-"

"I know we didn't 'go'!" Soul growled through clenched teeth. He seriously hated his boyfriend right now. "But now that they saw us..."

Kid stared blankly at the scythe before pulling him down on his side while embracing him from behind. Soul made a confused sound in responded and wondered if they were finally going to sleep when he felt his leg being lifted up.

"Kid-"

"I'm sure you're still hard."

"W-Well maybe but-"

"I'll do all the work."

"Idiot, I'm still the one being rammed into." He barely winced when something hard invaded his ring of muscles. Kid slipped in all the way before marking Soul's neck, earning him a shudder.

"I'll see if we could reach eighteen minutes." Soul tensed and groaned as sleeping was no longer a priority once again.

"Oh my God... Aah~! I wasn't thinking about him!"


End file.
